Vous avez dit fin du monde ? EN PAUSE
by Kathy Clarc
Summary: Histoire non abandonné, juste le temps de retrouver l'inspiration. C'est un délire. Une équipe de personne enquête sur plusieurs meurtre. Je mets M au cas où. Il y a plein de personnage de différent univers j'ai mis esprit criminel et NCIS mais il y aura aussi Docteur House, Buffy contre les vampires, The Originals, The vampires diaries et d'autres univers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cela se passe dans un monde où le surnaturel existe et où les policiers d'une brigade font respecter la loi. C'est dans cette brigade que se trouve le général Lana Collins qui est à la fois vampire et sorcière. Elle est sur Terre depuis deux mille ans et jamais elle ne s'est rendu compte que son cœur se remplissait de haine, à chaque fois qu'elle travaille sur un meurtre fait par une créature surnaturelle. Elle travaille dans une équipe de quarante personnes qu'elle a sous sa direction, ce sont majoritairement des hommes. Elle entraine des jeunes femmes destinées à chasser et tuer les créatures surnaturelles hors-la-loi.

L'équipe est souvent amenée à travailler avec le NCIS, le FBI et bien évidemment les médecins comme le docteur House qui est maintenant spécialisé dans le surnaturel, depuis qu'il travaille avec le docteur Cullen. Malheureusement, les Anciens qui sont les plus vieilles créatures surnaturelles ont demandées à toutes les créatures de se dévoiler au monde. Le choc pour le monde quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule espèce sur Terre. Bien sûr la transition a été compliquée et la révélation brutale. Beaucoup de monde se sont mis à les chasser et à les traiter comme des animaux c'est pour cela que le président a immédiatement mis en place la brigade de Lana qui à la base était militaire mais qui a été obligée de se révéler.

Nous sommes actuellement dans le quartier général de la brigade dans la salle d'entrainement :

\- Salut la brigade…Eh bah je vois qu'on travaille dur ! Dit l'homme en rigolant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tony ? Tu n'es pas censé être en laisse, demande Lana hilare.

\- Ah Ah très drôle, réplique Tony, je ne suis jamais en laisse, personne ne met le grande Anthony Dinozzo en laisse.

\- Ah oui ? Personne. Même pas Gibbs ? Interroge Lana.

\- Non ! Même pas Gibbs, dit Tony fièrement.

Tout d'un coup, Tony se prend une claque derrière la tête et Gibbs apparait.

\- Pardon patron, dit Tony, bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a une affaire pour vous.

\- Un meurtre avec un signe ésotérique sur le cœur de la victime, dit Ziva.

\- Et quand elle dit sur le cœur de la victime, c'est vraiment sur son cœur, gravé, explique Mc Gee.

\- Effectivement, mais bon une victime c'est un peu léger ça peut très bien être un psychopathe qui a ça comme signature, réplique Lana.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu on a trouvé un marin mais il y a d'autres cadavre qui ont la même marque c'est le cinquième il y en a un toute les 48h, rétorque Gibbs.

\- Dans ce cas là c'est une affaire pour l'unité du FBI commandé par Prentis, explique Lana.

\- Justement non, ce n'est pas une affaire pour nous, dit Prentis en arrivant, tout autour du corps des victimes tout est mort.

\- Euh…tu peux expliquer ? demande Lana soudain intéressée.

\- Je disais que tout ce qui est autour du corps de la victime est mort, les plantes, les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux…tout même la terre n'est plus fertile. Et tout ce qui rentre dans le cercle hormis les êtres humains meurt instantanément, explique Emilie, Donc ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

Lana réfléchit.

\- C'est probablement les ingrédients d'un sort très puissant qui sert à ouvrir une porte vers l'enfer. Si c'est ça il faut 66 cadavres pour réussir le sort et déclencher la fin du monde.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pas un chapitre

Salut mes lecteurs, lectrices,

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus du tout sur et AO3 je déménage tout sur Wattpad où je continuerais mes fictions et j'en posterai d'autres bien sûr. Je pense d'ailleurs en poster pas mal pendant les vacances car je n'ai pas trop été présente depuis la rentrée mais les cours ont été vraiment dur et je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Maintenant avec l'organisation que j'ai, j'arrive enfin à avoir du temps pour écrire de nouveau donc je vais essayer d'en écrire un maximum et d'en poster un maximum pendant les vacances et avoir des chapitres écrit d'avance pour ne plus vous laisser aussi longtemps sans nouvelle.

J'espère que vous me suivrait sur Wattpad, ça serait dommage de vous perdre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, de bonne vacance, de bonne fête de fin d'années et plein d'autre chose.

Voici le lien vers mon profil wattpad : user/Princessenatty

Bisous à tous,

Princessenatty


End file.
